The rise of the Internet has changed the way we work and the lifestyles we lead. The Internet is characterized by its interconnectivity, openness, and information sharing, which no longer limits the dissemination of information to traditional paper media. People can acquire information that they want to know through web pages.
In the process of browsing a web page, to jump to a next page after browsing one page is completed, a user clicks a link to the next page. However, after the user clicks the link to the next page, the user cannot immediately see the content of the next page, but can see the content after a browser loads the content of the next page. Therefore, during the process that the browser executes loading of the content of the next page, the user can wait, which leads to a waste of time and a poor user experience.
At present, some browsers may have intelligent readahead through “next **” (for example, “page down”), and may preload a web page in the background by “opening in the background” the web page to achieve rapid pre-loading, thereby reducing the user's waiting time so as to achieve rapid viewing of the web page. During the pre-loading process, the whole web page is loaded in the background, but in most cases, the pre-loaded web page may not be what the user likes. Therefore, it is likely that the user may give up continuing to browse the pre-loaded web page after reading a few sentences, but the whole web page has been loaded completely at this point, thus resulting in “ineffective loading” and waiting time for the user.